Persona 3: Pumpkin and Atrocity
by 50cm
Summary: The only thing Minato wants is to pass another day successfully without dying by boredom. That would be very embarrassing. What he doesn't know is his future was nothing but madness, like maid girl battling monsters with spears? A Persona 3 retelling. Slightly AU.
1. Prologue

Persona 3: Pumpkin and Atrocity

Disclaimer: **Nope. **

"_The only thing Minato wants is to pass another day successfully without dying __of boredom__. That would be very embarrassing. What he doesn't know is that his future will be nothing but madness."_

Starring Minato Arisato (Male Protagonist) and Sakuya Shiomi (Female Protagonist)

* * *

_10 Years Ago._

The dice has been thrown. Today at midnight, two lovely individuals will unknowingly step up to the stage we prepared. It is not ready yet; in due time it will be. No matter, the player will be decided tonight. This is one of the points where your fate entwined together. We look forward to seeing whoever takes up the torch.

Pity, that you shall not know it before the fated time in the future. One will be tasked with ensuring the continuance of humanity. You shall stop your brothers and sisters from destroying themselves. The other shall be burdened with witnessing it all; be it a success or a grand failure.

As the clock strikes twelve, it shall begin.

"What is it this time?"

We shall show you what will happen at the right time, my dear puppet. We know you like to peek into our wheel of fate. Oh, mighty guide, without us, you are useless. Without our permission to see the future, you are blind.

Yes, it will soon begin once again; the game that determines the fate of those squabbling creatures. It is funny that they are never aware of it. A game we immensely enjoy watching to quell our boredom. After some time it becomes quite tedious up here, only spinning threads. Speak my child, have you become tired, copped up in the ever changing blue room?

"…no. I still haven't found my answer."

Igor, oh Igor, why couldn't you understand your existence yet? We already gave you a thousand scattered clues. You look old. You may pretend you are wise, but you still couldn't see the truth.

Do you not know whether you were the man dreaming you were a butterfly, or whether you are now a butterfly, dreaming you are a man?

"Shut up."

It is unbecoming of you to be mad. Such a pitiable creature; neither a human, nor a god. But sure, you are still a mortal.

"What are you planning this time?"

Nothing you'd understand. You detest this little thing we love to play. You would not understand it even if we explain the rules in plain language. This test we give to those being you sought to be, only because we care. Those little monsters are capable of destroying the world and themselves along with it. Too haughty and too prideful; they couldn't see the consequences of their action.

We are simply reminding them.

Don't sulk, our dear proprietor. Stand tall and please, prepare everything for your lovely customers. You don't want them to lose the game, right? We don't really care actually.

The room is changing. Only a short time before the player is revealed. We'll leave you for now, our dear Igor. We can't miss the show.

Look! All the participants are here,  
on the moonlit bridge.

* * *

I'm really sorry for this short update. And yeah, it's a new chapter but not really. It's the real prologue! Yaaay!  
Forgive me.

The good news is I have a beta, my dear long time friend who help me because I blackmail her with Gandalf pictures. She's **superiorcat_ . _**She might has an account here, or not. She likes to lurk around and say nothing. She loves Gandalf and cats. And I hate her nickname. Really? Superiorcat?

So, I've been busy with procrastinating from my thesis and tidying this baby's plot. I decided the name of the female protagonist too. It's Sakuya Shiomi. Since Minato is here too, I cannot call her as Minako. It will be too weird. I have a reason behind her name that I shall revealed later.

Huff, creating their background story took the longest. But this will be epic and not pointless.

I also is in the middle of writing a Naruto self Insert story and a bleach Fanfiction. Lately my muse likes my Naruto story the best, so I kind of neglecting this story for a while. Hehehe, sorry.

Ah, the next update will be taking a while. I'll revised previous published chapter first.

That's the end of my ramble. Please kindly review to speculate what will happen or maybe just to chat with me.  
Thank you.

_**50cm**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Persona 3 series or atlus. i'll gladly accept it if someone offering, though.

**Author's note: **This is slightly AU. A retelling of persona 3. It based on a question what if Minato and the female protagonist live in the same time and the same dimension. Both of them lost their parents in the accident 10 years a go, but only one was chosen as the wild card. Minato will be the wild card. will the female protagonist existence help Minato or furthermore wrecking the turn of fate? The canon will be on effect for Minato but not for the female protagonist. She will not having the name Minako. I will reveal her name in the next chapter.

This chapter was based on the game's intro. But slightly different.

Warning. It has not been beta-ed. Deeply sorry for the grammar error. Will be edited later.

* * *

**/prologue**

March 6th, 2009.

A few hours had passed since the sun decides to retire. Minato was already sick of sitting in this lone compartment of the train. Although the music came from his mp3 player helping, the gray eyed boy was longing for the soft cushy feeling from his bed more. His legs and back was already strained from walking and sitting for hours.

"_Attention passengers, we deeply apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay."_

Minato's eyes twitched imperceptibly at the announcement. If not for the delay, he would have arrived at his destination hours earlier. The blue haired's eyes then fell into his new school uniform he regretfully decided to wear today. Earlier in the day, he should pick his regular clothes then he didn't have to do laundry tomorrow. Minato sighed.

The boy noticed the train speed was getting slower. He put his mp3 player to his jacket's pocket and pick up all his carriage.

"_Iwatodai. Iwatodai. This is the last train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please check your belonging before leaving. The next stop is Iwato—"_

Minato had only walked a few steps from the train before everything 'bleeped' out. A strange green light now was emanating like a visible fog. Minato continued to walk, thinking it was just electric down or something. But no one was in vicinity unlike a few seconds ago. All was down, no light, no electricity, no one was here. Even the big clock in the station stopped at precisely 12.00 pm at the midnight.

Morbidly, Minato braved himself to go to the dorm. From the map he received, it was only fifteen minutes walk from Iwatodai station. It was weird. Even in the street, all was enveloped by the strange green light. The most surprising thing was a lot of coffin put on randomly by someone. Minato was starting to regret his decision to move here, no matter that the school was a good and cheap one.

Five minutes into his solitary walk, the town was starting to creep out the indifferent boy. The air felt like no one alive was breathing in this town. He wouldn't dare to glance at the moon. Not because he was scared, but he despised the way it floating almightily up above.

_BAM BAM BAM_

Someone was here, he thought and stomping heavily. Minato tried to ignore that suspicious sound and went on. Unfortunately, the sound was getting closer and closer. Whoever that is that make this noise was ahead of him. He was thinking of turn back and looks for another way to the dorm but regretfully he must follow the map or risked getting lost in this creepy town. It was not just his introvert nature. But every instinct he had right now was telling him to run away from any suspicious sound.

His foots continued to move ahead. Then he caught a blurry figure of a girl wearing a maid outfit (wait a minute) holding a spear. The weird sight made her brain freeze for a few seconds, wanting to draw some logic from the sight. He stopped on his track. The girl, the maid girl, was fighting some kind of dark blob monster—which he was sure moving and attacking the girl. Minato couldn't help but observing the fight. The girl must have a lot of experience with the spear but was not an expert. There was some harsh and forced move.

A very little part in Minato's thought told him to help the girl. The other asked him to just stay there and watch the show. A large part of Minato yelled at him to run away when he had the chance.

But in the end, he ended up watching the fighting from afar. Some tree luckily hid his body from the girl's view and for a strange reason the other dark blobs in vicinity was staying away from him.

The fighting went for a few minutes and Minato witnessed the weird way the monster dispersed into the air. The girl then scanned her surrounding—he guessed for the other dark blobs. When she relieved there was no other monster, she turned and disappear in the corner which was the opposite from the way to the dorm.

Minato stayed at the spot for a second longer before turn toward the dorm.

* * *

"You are late." An innocent voice greeted him who was just opened the door.

A child with big blue eyes was looking at him hopefully. Minato didn't know why a child was here in a high school dorm and why he was wearing a prison grab pajamas. He didn't know either what a child want form him.

"I've been waiting a long time for you." Was this child in charge of welcoming new students? Even Minato though, it was cruel. He should be asleep at this kind of time. "If you want to proceed, please sign at this contract."

Minato ignore the way the folder opened itself. It was the wind and nothing more. He studied the contract that in short said that he will take his responsibility toward his own action. Huh, weird. Whatever, Minato was already here and he didn't have anywhere to sleep. His body ached reminding him of his need of sleep. He signed it mindlessly.

_Arisato Minato._

In fact, Minato was felling the full weight of a day travelling. His fatigue made him wondered if the kid was talking to him or not after he finished signing it.

_"No one can escaped time, it delivered us to the same end. You can't plug your ears or cover your eyes. And so it begins…"_ The word was reverberating in his mind. He didn't know whether the kid was actually saying it or it's only his imagination.

Minato ran his hand to his left eye which getting tired while holding in a yawn. The kis was already disappearing before he had a chance to ask where his room is. Well, he just have to find someone else then. Maybe the boy was running to his room when his deed was done.

His steps were really sluggish at the time when a girl with pink cardigan pointing a gun at his head. He really didn't have time for this stuff. He was sleepy and tired, dammit.

"Wh-who's there?" The stupid question made him twitched. He would have punch the stupidity out of the girl if she was not holding a weapon in lethal position.

Minato had only opened his mouth for answer before another girl came down from the stairs. The girl had an authoritative and sure poise, the opposite from the twitchy girl.

"Wait, Takeba!" He heard the older one called to his offender. "He's just the transfer student."

The Takeba girl heaved out a relieved sigh and put her gun to its holster. Suddenly, he noticed everything flickered to life. The electricity was working once again and the greenish light disappear. Minato wondered the strangeness silently.

The other girl with a smooth red hair approached him. A smile was decorated her face so not to appear threateningly. "I didn't know you arrived so late. My name is Kirijo Mitsuru and this is Takeba Yukari. We also lived in this dorm."

"Nice to meet you." He said in clipped tone.

Minato really too tired for any chit-chat and anything else. These girls looked so pristine and awake in the middle of the night that he wanted to bash them. They even were still wearing the school uniform for god sake.

"…he will staying here, senpai?" The timid one asked the redhead. He was missing some of the conversation due to his exhaustion.

"Yeah. It's temporary and you will eventually move to the boy's dorm." Mitsuru informed him.

"Is it okay for him to be here?" the pink girl asked once again.

"We'll see…" Minato was really curious about Mitsuru's cryptic answer but he currently didn't really care about anything except his need of sleep. "Takeba here is in your grade. By the way, it's late and you you should sleep. Takeba, can you take him to his room at the end of hallway of the second floor? oH, and here's your key."

Minato followed the still wary girl toward the second floor. He forgot if he was saying goodnight to his next day sempai or not. At least, he was fortunate not too bring too many items in his backpack. His back was achingly painful.

"Here it is. It's quite easy to remember, isn't it?" The girl was looking for some confirmed answer from the blue haired boy. When Minato was only yawning in response, she awkwardly continued. "Make sure you don't lose your key or you will never hear the end of it. So, any question?"

Minato shake his head. Any question could wait tomorrow.

The girl didn't took the question refusal for the dismissal. She fidgeted for a bit in front of his exhausted being. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

He was really tempted to say no. Sadly, he knew some manners.

"On the way here, was everything okay? Did you see anything strange?" asked Takeba.

Minato thought of ignoring her in favor of resting quickly. But she would be his dorm mates and it would be a pain in the future, he had a hunch. So he sighed and answered the question. There was something bothering his mind more than the strange greenish hue or the coffin or the contract kid anyway.

"Do you know a maid from around here who like fighting monster or something?" Minato realized the strangeness of his question a second too late.

"Huh? What—" The pink girl seemed surprised and amused. She chuckled. "That's not what I—, um, never mind. You must be really tired. Have a good night."

Minato broke a record for unlocking the room then lying on the bed. His eyes felt heavy. It crossed his thought that he was still wearing his uniform. But he was too exhausted to do anything else. Better sleep…

* * *

**that's the end for the prologue. From here the changed in the story will be more drastic. Please kindly await for the next chapter and review for the time being.**

~**50cm**


End file.
